Cigarettes
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: After ten years in the Mafia, a long flight and a bad day over all, Chastain can't help but want nicotine, despite her house mates disapproval. TYL! AU 'Cold Sunrise' Off-shoot


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR in any way, shape or form._

_**Cigarettes**_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn One-shot: **

_TYL Hibari Kyoya and Gokudera Hayato_

"You're going to get me killed, you stupid woman! Give those back!" The livid, very loud voice of one Gokudera Hayato yelled out causing a long fallow haired woman leaning casually against the building to roll her cerulean eyes at the twenty-five year old man's childish behavior. The blue-eyed woman turned her apathetic eyes away from the fuming half-Italian and took a deep drag from the cigarette between her lips blatantly ignoring the man storming his way over to her once quiet getaway. "Are you deaf and mute? Give those back already and get lost!" The silver haired man yelled piercingly near the woman's ear.

The blue-eyed woman closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore the pain in her eardrums, before slightly narrowed blue eyes turned to meet furious grey-green. "If I wasn't deaf before, then I am now." The woman commented coolly pulling the half smoked cigarette from her lips to flick the ashes away, before bringing it back to her lips for another deep drag. "Why you–" The Italian growled, his fists clenched at his sides. "You're ruining the atmosphere you loud mouthed idiot, go away." The woman dismissed him without so much as a glance as she dropped the finished cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with the heel of her boot, before pulling a lighter and half empty package of stolen cigarettes from her pocket.

"You stole my lighter too!" The Italian Mafioso yelled with a look of disbelief as the woman lazily lit another one of his cigarettes, from his new pack. When he received a blank look from the female Mafioso he growled something incoherent under his breath before rudely snatching his lighter and cigarettes from her hands."Don't take them anymore!" He growled and stepped forward just enough to crowd the apathetic woman in an attempt to intimidate her, but his only reply was a lungful of smoke breathed into his face. Gokudera stepped back as he swatted the misty cloud away from his face with a sour expression. "Fine!" He snarled and puffed himself up like an angry cat, knowing that she would steal them again whenever she pleased. "But if I catch hell for this, then you're going to pay." He bit out venomously before he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Chastain watched the silver haired right-hand of the Vongola tenth storm off in a huff, a small displeased frown on her lips. That man still annoyed the hell out of her, even after ten years she still wanted to punch him in the face and stitch his mouth shut, permanently. Habitually she lightly caressed the safety lock on her modified handgun under her black blazer, thinking back on how and when she had become a Mafioso and her life today. She had been sent on what some might call a mission to America for almost a month and had just returned only an hour or so ago to inform her boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the head of the powerful Vongola famiglia of her findings. Most of the Guardians had been there, except for the always elusive Mist and Cloud guardians. They were hardly ever at a meeting unless it was important and the Vongola head asked them to be there.

Not that she minded in the least. The female mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro was easy to get along with, but the true Mist guardian was another story. He, Rokudo Mukuro was like an invisible mosquito and on more than one occasion she had almost gotten rid of him. The only reason she hadn't was because the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, had always been able to predict and stop her assaults. Out of all of the Guardians the former baseball player was the only one she rarely claimed as a friend and he usually served as her partner on missions. The Sun Guardian was tolerable enough, at a distance, but he was a good person. The Sky Guardian was a lot less annoying now, then before and he was a reliable boss. The Cloud Guardian was in a whole other category, she still hadn't labeled him yet and she seriously doubted she ever would.

Chastain didn't hate her occupation, if that's even what one could call it, but she didn't love it either. Strangely she just seemed to fit into the mafia life like a missing puzzle piece. Her parents hadn't been too keen on her choice of work and they still weren't, but they let it be. The family was tolerable, the pay was decent and the hours were unpredictable. But she had a lot of freedom and often left Namimori for her small, private ocean front home whenever she wasn't needed.

'_Never alone though,'_ She mused to herself when she saw a black and white ball of fur trot around the corner of the mansion, it's shiny black nose and intense golden eyes on the ground following her scent. Chastain gave a small, soft smile to the shaggy coated Border collie before she dropped her spent cigarette and snuffed it out, sticking a piece of loud fruit flavored gum into her mouth, as the dog spotted her and hurried over to its master with a fiercely wagging tail. The dog whimpered and yipped happily as Chastain squat down to the dog's level and lovingly scratched her pet between the mismatched ears. "Hey boy, you miss me?" She asked the excited dog softly and received several licks and a sharp bark as her answer. Chastain chuckled in amusement, "I thought so. I missed you too, you little troublemaker. Let's go, before he comes to search for the both of us." She said scratching the dog's ear one more time, before standing to her full height and walking towards a familiar building, her dog trotting proudly at her side.

It didn't take long before she was walking through a beautiful garden and up to the front door of what some might call her house. She liked the house, even though it was completely Japanese and she liked the beautiful garden view and the peaceful atmosphere, unfortunately she disliked the fact that her opinions of where and what the house should be like was completely ignored. Luckily she had managed to get one room, _her_ _private_ _room_, which was never seen by anyone who didn't live in the house and was decorated to her complete satisfaction. Chastain pulled off her boots at the front door, which was wide open and quietly made her way to her private room. After unlocking the door she slid it open and let her dog go in first before she slid the door closed quietly. Carelessly, yet carefully she dropped her boots at the end of her bed, before she changed from her work clothes into a pair of thigh-high camouflage shorts and a loose tan colored t-shirt that fell down past her shorts.

She let her hair down from the tight ponytail and brushed out her hair before she grabbed a bottle of Black Cherry flavored water from her mini fridge, avoiding the several selections of flavored Smirnoff. Silently she motioned for her dog to follow her back into what she called an empty living room, making sure to lock the door to her room before she left. It was rather sad that she had to hide her alcohol from her house mate otherwise it would be thrown out. She didn't drink often, but she did enjoy a Smirnoff with her evening meal every now and then. Her house mate hated the fact that she drank and smoked, but she only smoked when she was stressed. Those two she had smoked earlier had been her first two in six years, partially due to her house mate and her own choice to not smoke and the most of the rest was due to her low stress level. If it weren't for all the bad news and irritating company she had today she never would have touched the cancer sticks.

With a contended sigh Chastain slumped down in front of the open door in the sun, her head on her plush pillow. Her dog curled up beside her with his head on her lap as she watched the trees sway gently in the warm summer breeze. It wasn't long before she felt, more than heard her house mate enter the room and sit down behind her head. "Where have you been?" His deep voice washed over her like water and Chastain sighed quietly, her eyes slowly closing in contentment, before she took a drink from her water bottle hoping she didn't smell like cigarettes, but knew she did anyways. She didn't want to deal with the Storm Guardian's constant whining or have her house mate angry at her.

"I was with Sawada and the others." She casually half lied. She had been with them however she had taken almost twenty-five minutes to herself to be at peace and smoke her stolen cigarettes before returning. He of course was asking when she had been for the last twenty-five minutes. She was just trying to skirt around the true question. He, no doubt, already knew when the meeting was over, due to his always loyal henchman, who was strangely absent, Chastain noted with a mental frown. Chastain's eyes flicked up to see the reaction of her silent house mate and quickly adverted her eyes back to the pleasant scenery, when she saw the look on his face and the sharpness in his cold, yet beautiful eyes. She knew that he knew that she was lying, she could see it and her assumption was confirmed seconds later when his slender form leaned over her head so their eyes could meet.

"Where did you get them?" He asked in a low hiss and Chastain's eyes narrowed slightly at his tone. "I stole them from Gokudera and before you ask, I smoked two." Chastain replied in a slightly colder voice than normal. Normally she wasn't as irritable, but she had jetlag and she had to deal with both the Mist and Storm guardians, among other things. Surprisingly enough he didn't say anything, but he didn't have to as his glare told her all she needed to know. She knew several of the reasons he didn't want her to smoke. For one, he disliked the smell and taste and it was unhealthy and he found smoking to be quite unattractive, but the main reason was their secret from everyone else.

"I won't smoke again, ever, as long as I can still drink my Smirnoff." Chastain held his gaze when she spoke her tone unwavering. They stared at one another for several minutes, before he nodded his head slightly. "As long as it's safe," He ordered and Chastain repeated him in agreement, her tone lighter and her eyes softer as she gazed up at the dark haired man she had called her husband for almost two years. Without a word Chastain lifted her hand and caressed his cheek lovingly with the back of her free hand, her eyes held a saddened light when she dropped her hand back down to the tatami mat floor and looked away. Her dog whimpered sadly at the smell of sadness his owner was putting off and attempted to curl further into her side for comfort.

"The test was negative." Her husband stated quietly after a moment of silence, now knowing the real reason behind her stealing and smoking the cigarettes. Chastain closed her eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Hibari watched his wife try to unsuccessfully restrain her tears and in a rare moment his cold eyes softened slightly and he gently wiped away the tears that did manage to escape her closed eyelids. When all of the fallen tears were gone from her face he moved to sit properly, before carefully pulling her from the floor and into his arms. Chastain dropped her bottle of water and buried her head against her husband's neck, her body shaking from withheld sobs as she wrapped her arms and his waist. Hibari was silent as he let his wife cry on his shoulder, as he ran his fingers through her long pale brown hair.

When the silent sobs and tears finally stopped, Hibari still held her to him in silence. Gingerly Chastain began to run her fingers down his spine in an attempt to comfort both herself and her silently disappointed husband. He didn't have to say anything, but she knew him well enough by now to know when he was disappointed, which he rarely ever was. "I'm sorry," She whispered so quietly she barely heard herself speak, but when his arms tightened around her and felt his head lean against hers she knew he had heard. "Don't be." He ordered firmly, yet softly, before kissing her forehead and making her look up at him. "The test will be positive next time." His voice was as confident as his firmly set grey-cobalt blue eyes and Chastain couldn't help but give a small, broken smile in return.

It still hurt deeply especially after trying for almost a whole year to get pregnant and failing, but she believed him. He had always been right and he was her rock, her one true lock on life and sanity. She couldn't live without him, not after having him in her life for so long and becoming so attached to him and his ways. And to think when she was a teenager she came close leaving and losing him and the life she had now before it even began. Chastain was so glad that she didn't make that mistake, even the hard times were worth what she had now. Chastain heard a whimper and looked down to see bright golden eyes staring up at her expectantly and she chuckled softly as she pat her other loyal companion's furry head.

"He missed you and wouldn't leave your side of the bed." Hibari told her with a slightly agitated tone as he eyes glared at the happy furry mongrel his wife had refused to discard. Chastain smiled to herself as her dog moved to get further into her lap, while her husband's glare intensified. She wasn't worried though, both of the males in her life were jealous and possessive of her, but they wouldn't hurt the other due to her getting angry and possibly leaving them both alone together. Chastain heard a soft chirping and saw the yellow bird as it landed on her hand that was previously petting her dog. Chastain laughed aloud and slowly brought the yellow bird up to eye level and gently pet his feathery head, while her dog whimpered at the loss of affection and Hibari leaned his head against hers.

"It's alright," She whispered to all three of the jealous males. _'No one will ever replace any of you.'_ She finished in her thoughts, her unspoken words being understood through her tone and actions. _'But… one day, there will be another precious life in ours.'_ She thought silently and went to place a hand over her stomach, only to feel another, larger hand there. She smiled and linked their hands together as she watched the trees and flowers sway to and fro in a soothing dance, knowing that she was truly one of the lucky ones in life to have so much, when she had rejected the very thing she had now and cherished so much.


End file.
